P90
P90 – pistolet maszynowy belgijskiej produkcji, wytwarzany przez zakład Fabrique Nationale. Korzysta z nabojów kalibru 5,7x28mm. Występuje we Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kampania Ten pistolet maszynowy można znaleźć głównie w misjach z udziałem Ultranacjonalistów, a rzadziej w misjach, w których występują OpFor. Bardzo często można się na niego natknąć w misji "Gorączka", gdzie można go znaleźć w stodole (w tej, w której znajduje się też FGM-148 Javelin). W misji "Wszyscy w kamuflażu" występuje z tłumikiem i celownikiem laserowym. Może być dzięki temu zamiennikiem naszego USP .45 jako broń poboczna. Występuje też w misji epilogowej "Klub Mile High". Ma duży, 50 nabojowy magazynek. Multiplayer P90 można odblokować na 40 poziomie, co czyni go najtrudniejszym do zdobycia pistoletem maszynowym. Gracze bardzo go polubili, głównie ze względu na wysoką szybkostrzelność i duże, 50 nabojowe magazynki. W swojej klasie ma jednak silnych konkurentów w postaci MP5 i AK-74u. O ile ten drugi jest rzadziej wybierany ze względu na duży odrzut, to niektórzy uważają, że MP5 jest zdecydowanie celniejszy od belgijskiego pistoletu maszynowego. Niemiecki odpowiednik zadaje też większe obrażenia, przy których obrażenia P90 wypadają blado. Do zabicia na zwyczajnym trybie potrzeba od 4 do 5 celnych strzałów. Jest to częściowo niwelowane przez wysoką szybkostrzelność. O ile niektóre PM-y nadają się na średnie lub nawet duże mapy, P90 nie ma racji bytu na naprawdę dużych, otwartych mapach. Dobrze się będzie sprawdzał na małych planszach lub takich, na których występuje dużo budynków, ponieważ broń ta idealnie sprawdza się na małych, zamkniętych powierzchniach. Z dostępnych dodatków do tej broni można wybrać dwa celowniki lub tłumik. Celownik laserowy nie zapewni żadnego większego przybliżenia, lecz w zamian za celownik mechaniczny da wygodną, czerwoną kropkę kolimatora. Jest przydatny, lecz występuje on nieczęsto. W opinii wielu graczy muszka i szczerbinka w tym pistolecie maszynowym są po prostu o tyle wygodne. Innym celownikiem jest Celownik ACOG zapewniający czterokrotne przybliżenie. Właśnie ta cecha tej lunety sprawia, że niektórzy uważają go za bezużyteczny. Tak duże przybliżenie nie sprawdza się na bliskie odległości, a na dalsze dystanse ujawniają się takie wady P90 jak małe obrażenia i niska celność, co kołysanie się tego celownika tylko potęguje. Trochę częściej wybieranym dodatkiem jest Tłumik dźwięku, który sprawi, że podczas strzelania gracz nie pojawi się na radarze wroga. Jest to idealna alternatywa dla cichych zabójców, którzy zamierzają wybijać wrogów od ich pleców nie będąc zauważonym. Niestety, w pojedynkach jeden na jednego gracz z wytłumionym P90 ma mniejsze szanse, bo tłumik zmniejsza delikatnie i tak małe zadawane obrażenia. Więc wbrew pozorom - najlepszą modyfikacją tego pistoletu maszynowego jest broń bez dodatków lub ewentualnie z celownikiem laserowym. P90 najczęściej jest używana jako broń na bliski dystans. Więc aby szybko zbliżyć się do przeciwnika, przydatny może okazać się atut Ekstremalna kondycja, który pozwala dłużej sprintować. Innym przydatnym atutem jest Moc obalająca, który sprawi, że dana broń będzie zadawała większe obrażenia. Dzięki temu broń będzie w stanie zabić wroga używając 3-4 strzałów, a nie jak poprzednio 4-5. W trybie Hardcore P90 zabija nawet na 1-2 celne strzały w tułów, więc w tym trybie jest to szczególnie przydatna broń. Reasumując, pistolet maszynowy P90 nie jest mocną bronią, lecz dzięki odpowiedniej kombinacji atutów, może taką być. Wystarczy wykorzystać takie zalety broni, jak np. szybkostrzelność. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered W odnowionej wersji gry Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare P90 delikatnie się zmienił. Oprócz oczywistych zmian, takich jak poprawione tekstury, trochę zmieniono dźwięk wystrzału i tak jak reszcie broni dodano specjalną animację oglądania pukawki z różnych stron. Dodatki *Celownik laserowy (odblokowywany za 25 zabójstw daną bronią), *Tłumik (75 zabójstw), *Celownik ACOG (150 zabójstw) Galeria 120px-P90_Iron_Sights_CoD4.png|Celowniki mechaniczne 120px-P90_CoD4.png|P90 z pierwszej osoby 120px-P90_Reload_CoD4.JPG|Ładowanie P90 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Wygląd broni praktycznie nie zmienił się. Oprócz poprawionych tekstur i delikatnie zmienionych przyrządach celowniczych występują zmiany kosmetyczne, takie jak szyna występująca z lewego boku pistoletu maszynowego. Kampania Tym razem P90 jest powszechniej stosowany. Używają go zarazem frakcje sprzymierzone (Task Force 141 i United States Army Rangers), lecz o wiele częściej widać go w rękach terrorystów z OpFor (misja "Gracz drużynowy"), przestępców z Brazylijskiej milicji i rosyjskich komandosów. W zasadzie można powiedzieć, że widać go w każdej misji z wyjątkiem misji pierwszej, ostatniej i "Nic po rosyjsku". W misji "Ewentualność" widać unikalną wersję z celownikiem ACOG. Multiplayer P90 odblokowuje się w trybie wieloosobowym na 24 i jest to czwarty z kolei pistolet maszynowy w grze. Podobnie jak poprzednio największą jego zaletą jest wysoka szybkostrzelność oraz duże, pięćdziesięcionabojowe magazynki. Cierpi jednak z powodu średnio-małego zasięgu oraz trudności w prowadzeniu celnego ognia na dużych odległościach. Pierwszym dodatkiem, jaki gracz ma szansę odblokować mając P90 jest modyfikacja pozwalająca do zwiększenia szybkostrzelności. Biorąc pod uwagę i tak wysoką jego szybkostrzelność (ponad 900 kul w minutę), a dodatek szybki ogień zwiększa tę liczbę do 1153 kul na minutę. Tak szybkie opróżnianie magazynka sprawi, że zmniejszy się i tak słaba celność na większych odległościach. Do tego pistoletu maszynowego można dołączyć łącznie cztery zróżnicowane celowniki. Najczęściej z nich stosowanym jest Celownik laserowy. Nie daje on żadnego większego powiększenia celu, jednak eliminuje on niewygodne dla niektórych graczy muszkę i szczerbinkę zastępując je czerwoną kropką. Podobny w działaniu do niego jest Celownik holograficzny. Jest on trudniejszy do odblokowania, jednak w opinii graczy nie sprawia to, by jego właściwości bojowe były zwiększone. Posiada on kwadratową budowę, a ponadto jego kropka jest większa, niż w przypadku kolimatora, co może utrudnić trafienie w cel. Zupełnie od nich różni się Celownik ACOG. Zapewnia on czterokrotne powiększenie celu, a jego siatka przypomina tę stosowaną przy lunetach snajperskich. Jest on jednak niezmiernie rzadko stosowany. Powodem jest większy czas, jaki potrzeba do przyłożenia go do oka, a ponadto w opinii graczy aż 4-krotne powiększenie nie jest konieczne, a wręcz utrudnia celny ostrzał zarówno na większych, jak i na mniejszych dystansach. Ostatnim celownikiem optycznym możliwym do zamontowania jest termowizja. Zapewnia on podobne powiększenie co ACOG, a poza tym bardzo łatwo lokalizuje on wrogów "podświetlając" ich na biało. Mimo to on także jest rzadko widywany, ponieważ zwiększa on odczuwalny odrzut broni, a ponadto przy patrzeniu przez celownik może on utrudnić orientację w terenie. Poza celownikami można dołączyć szereg innych dodatków. Najczęściej wybieranym z nich jest Tłumik, który umożliwia strzelanie bez ukazania się na radarze przeciwnika. Efektem ubocznym jego stosowania jest zmniejszony zasięg broni oraz mniejsza penetracja pocisku. Mimo to jest ulubionym dodatkiem doświadczonych graczy, ponieważ P90 i tak została stworzona z myślą o krótkich dystansach. Kolejnym dodatkiem do tego pistoletu maszynowego jest Akimbo, czyli możliwość trzymania naraz dwóch egzemplarzy broni. Wadą takiego rozwiązania jest brak możliwości wycelowania z broni. W takiej sytuacji pomocny może się wydać atut Pewne celowanie zwiększający celność przy strzelaniu z biodra. Innym rzadko widzianym w grze dodatkiem jest FMJ, który pozwala na większą penetrację kul. Pomimo braku skutków ubocznych gracze częściej wolą nie montować FMJ, żeby zamiast niego dać bardziej przydatny dodatek jak np. tłumik. Ostatnią dostępną modyfikacją do P90 są Powiększone magazynki. W tym przypadku zamiast standardowych 50 nabojowych gracz otrzyma 75 kulowe magazynki. W opinii większości graczy jest to jednak niekonieczne, ponieważ 50 nabojowe magazynki są wystarczające (więcej kul mają jedynie LKM-y). Poza tym zamontowanie dodatku nie zwiększy ogólnej ilości amunicji, tylko sprawi, że częste przeładowanie nie będzie niezbędne. (do uzupełnienia) Dodatki *Celownik laserowy, *Szybki ogień, *Tłumik, *Celownik ACOG, *FMJ, *Akimbo, *Celownik holograficzny, *Celownik termowizyjny, *Powiększone magazynki (średnio konieczne w przypadku 50 nabojowego magazynka P90). Galeria 120px-P90_Iron_Sights_MW2.png|Celowniki mechaniczne 120px-P90_MW2.png|Z pierwszej osoby 120px-P90_Reloading_MW2.png|Ładowanie P90 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kampania Używana przez żołnierzy Władimira Makarowa, Specnaz, i bliżej nieokreślonych terrorystów podczas misji "Odsunąć się od torów". W operacjach specjalnych występuje w trybie Przetrwanie, gdzie można ją odblokować na poziomie 46 i kupić za 2000$, i gdzie jest najlepszym dostępnym pistoletem maszynowym. Multiplayer Do odblokowania na poziomie 38, jest jedną z najskuteczniejszych pukawek. Szybkostrzelna (857 kulek na minutę) i zadająca duże obrażenia (nawet 40). Dodatki *Celownik laserowy – 2 poziom broni, *Tłumik – 5 poziom broni, *Szybki ogień – 11 poziom broni, *Celownik ACOG – 16 poziom broni, *Celownik holograficzny – 19 poziom broni, *Celownik HAMR – 22 poziom broni, *Powiększone magazynki – 24 poziom broni, *Celownik termowizyjny – 26 poziom broni. Galeria 110px-P90_Iron_Sights_MW3.png|Celowniki mechaniczne 120px-P90_MW3.png|Z pierwszej osoby 120px-P90_Reload_MW3.png|Ładowanie P90 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance (do uzupełnienia) Ciekawostki Ogólne * We wszystkich częściach serii Modern Warfare broń posiada unikalny dźwięk wystrzału z tłumika, przy czym większość broni ma domyślny dźwięk wystrzału wraz z tym dodatkiem. * Z boku broni widać wskaźnik laserowy lub latarkę, lecz nie można z niej skorzystać. * Wraz z AK-47, M4A1, M16A4, RPG-7, Dragunow, USP .45, Desert Eagle, FGM-148 Javelin, FIM-92 Stinger, Barrett .50cal, M203 i GP-25 P90 jest bronią, która pojawiła się w każdej części serii Modern Warfare. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * W początkowej wersji gry, jeśli gracz dołączył do broni Celownik ACOG, to mógł on biec o 75% dłużej. Zostało to naprawione na konsolach PS3 i Xbox 360 oraz w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare